fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Terror/Issue 6
'Where am I?' Simon thinks to himself. He looks in the way he came from, left. 'I'll go down there and find them,' he things again. The animals are even bigger than when they were chasing him. 'How the hell?' Simon thinks. Simon half trudges, half swims through the cold salty water. One of the things growls at him. One of the animal things is that rabbit thing. "I'm calling you Killstreak," he says, looking it in the eyes. It lets out a angry chirp. One is a reddish deer. "You look vicious," he says. "New Slaughter." Another is like the rabbit, just a cat. "I need a cute nickname, Mr. Meows," Simon says. He goes to look at one that looks like Killstreak, but is green and one that is a duck, but hears something. "SIMON!" Bradley screams. The voice is really close. "BRADLEY!" Simon calls. Silence until the footsteps of Bradley can be heard. "Bradley!" he calls, quieter now. Just then, Bradley runs from the woods, just missing the 5 that followed Simon. He does the same as Simon, and throws himself into the water. "DENNIS!" Bradley calls. They hear a faint "What?" It's not like a 'What did you want?' it's more like a 'Pardon?' They swim in the direction of the voice a while then call again. "DENNIS!" Bradley calls, animals snapping at them. "Guys!" Dennis calls, surprisingly close. Simon remembers the journal back at the camp. They swim around the part they're at. There in the water, sits Dennis. They swim as fast as they can until they reach him. The three now together. staring at the 25 animals. "They divided up almost evenly," Dennis says. "And exactly evenly when Bradley and I split up," Simon says. "It's weird," Bradley says. They sit, staring at them for a while. ---- "I just remembered something!" Simon says. "What?" Dennis asks. "Pete said if I don't call at least once every day, he'd come check up," Simon asks. "So we wait another day?" Bradley asks in shock. "No, I forgot to call TODAY," Simon explains. "Great, but what do we do for the rest of the night?" Dennis asks. Simon slowly approaches the beasts, stick in hand. "Simon, what are you doing?" Bradley asks. "I can reach them, but they can't reach me," Simon explains. He turns to face them. "Water, remember?" Simon takes the stick and slashes at the beasts. Surprisingly, most of them die. The others back out of reach. There's about 10 now. "Huh," Simon says. "The one's that followed me are all still alive." "Same with me," Bradley says. "None of them were here," Dennis says. One comes back, the deer one. WHACK! Simon hits it with the stick. Nothing happens. Simon rushes back. "I think the ones that chased US, we can't hurt," Simon says. "The rabbit is their leader, he can be harmed, though," Simon continues. "They're protecting him," Dennis says. "Must be," Bradley adds. Killstreak walks over, kinda like a human. Simon runs to ground and slashes him. The creature lets out a cry of pain. Dennis and Bradley do the same, rushing out to help Simon. All 10 beasts become scared that the 3 are fighting back and rush back into the woods. Simon goes into his tent and grabs the journal. :Going to this island was a mistake. :The rabbit came back with 24 of his friends. :Bradley and I rushed into the woods and somehow found each other, and Dennis. :My hopes are Pete comes soon, and we get the hell out of here. :I'm reporting this island to the authorities and issuing a complaint. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan